


Chains

by AllenWalker



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenWalker/pseuds/AllenWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long ago, Mahiru confessed his feelings for Kuro. They had been taking it slow, but Mahiru decided to take the first step further into their relationship. How will the reserved Servamp react to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to be close

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~  
> It's almost been half a year since I wrote something, so here. I decided to do another pairing this time, and will probably be writing more about different pairings soon. (My definition of soon is once I'm not lazy).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (Chapter 2 coming soon!)

Mahiru and Kuro were connected. Connected by a contract, and by a chain. Now, their feelings brought the two even closer together. It hadn't been too long ago that Mahiru decided to confess his feelings for Kuro. Somehow, it worked out, and Kuro admitted he felt the same way. Things had been peaceful since then, the pair making small steps to each other. They were both new to the whole ''relationship'' concept, but it worked out just fine.

One snowy day, Mahiru had already woken up, busy making breakfast. Kuro was sleeping in human form, laying on the brunet's bed. He was already used to sleeping together, enjoying the warmth and how Mahiru would cuddle close for warmth at night. The blue-haired Servamp started stirring after hearing his Eve busy in the kitchen, his eyes fluttering open.

Yawning, Kuro rubbed his head sleepily and sat up. He shivered when he felt the cold air, pulling the blankets up higher. At that moment, Mahiru came walking in, wearing a surprised smile at seeing his Servamp awake. ''You're awake already?''

The vampire showed a small nod, looking lightly surprised as well. ''It's cold... too cold for a delicate vampire like me.''

Mahiru couldn't help but laugh at Kuro's whining, putting down the two plates of freshly made breakfast. 

 

***

 

After having eaten breakfast, the brunet left to clean up the kitchen as Kuro got dressed in some warm clothes. He didn't take long to finish and walked to the living room, his golden bell jingling, which made Mahiru look up. ''Do you wanna do anything today, Kuro?'' 

''Nahh, too cold,'' Kuro replied in his usual lazy tone.

''Not unexpected.'' Mahiru rolled his eyes with a chuckle and settled on the couch, patting the spot next to him. The Servamp understood and sat down next to him, scooting closer and slowly leaning against him.

Mahiru heaved a deep sigh of contentment, turning on the tv. ''It sure is cold today... make sure to stay warm, Kuro.''

''I'm a vampire. I'm im-''

''Immortal, I know. But you have to take care of yourself!'' Mahiru said in his familiar motherly tone, looking stubborn.

The cat just gave him a long ''meow'', before relaxing against him again as he watched the screen.

 

***

 

The day passed peacefully like that. The pair watched tv together, small gestures of love taking place. They held hands, wrapped themselves in some fluffy blanket Mahiru got for them, and even took a short nap to pass time, the two leaning against each other lovingly. Evening soon came, Kuro announcing that he would take a shower while Mahiru prepared food. The Servamp soon returned with a towel over his wet hair, wearing his pyjamas. His Eve took in the sight, smiling softly at the other.

''I've made some ramen myself, I hope you like it.'' He handed Kuro his bowl, sitting on the couch. 

''Thanks...'' Kuro was grateful for Mahiru, not exactly showing it, though. He once again leaned against Mahiru with his knees pulled up, sipping from his food.

The brunet was fully at ease like that, until Kuro suddenly spoke up.

''Y'know, you're really weird...''

''Weird? Why's that?'' Mahiru looked at him with his brown eyes, his expression hinting curiosity and care.

''Just... you never judged me, even after finding out what I did. You're taking care of me, worrying about me, and being open to me... you're the first person who ever loved me.'' Kuro muttered the last part, looking away with a soft blush spreading on his cheeks. He wasn't good with feelings, especially not when it involved romance.

His Eve was pretty taken back, finding it unusual for Kuro to speak up so suddenly. He let a soft sigh slip from his throat, pulling Kuro in a caring hug as he put their bowls away.

''It's natural, Kuro... I'd never judge you on your past actions, because I know you have a good heart!'' Mahiru showed a stubborn, yet caring look at his Servamp, who was looking at his Eve with slightly widened eyes. ''I do all those things because I love you, Kuro... it's the simplest way to express it!''

The blue-haired vampire stayed quiet for a short moment, thinking for a while. He eventually heaved a deep sigh, slowly wrapping his arms around Mahiru.

''T-Thanks... Mahiru.'' The small blush hadn't left his cheeks, and Mahiru actually found it cute. Smiling softly at his Servamp, he stood up, pulling Kuro along. ''Let's go to bed. I... want to show you something."

With that, Mahiru went to his bedroom, Kuro following closely behind, completely clueless to Mahiru's plans.

 


	2. Experimenting

Entering his room, Mahiru sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Kuro obliged, taking place on the spot. He didn't really have an idea of what Mahiru was planning, but he did trust him fully, so he didn't bother questioning him.

''I... I've been wanting to do this with you for quite some time now,'' Mahiru started, looking determined. He pulled Kuro's waist closer, carefully leaning in and kissing him softly. It hadn't been the first time they kissed, but Kuro let out a soft surprised noise anyways. He let his lips move into the warm feeling, a small blush spreading over his cheeks.

The two started slow, making out like that. Mahiru let his tongue slide over Kuro's lips, the vampire opening up slowly. The brunet's tongue moved in, their tongues intertwining. Both were blushing lightly, small content noises filling the somewhat darkened room. Taking it a step further, Mahiru pulled Kuro flush against himself, making his Servamp gasp a bit. Kuro did start moving against the other slowly, Mahiru responding in the same motion.

Pulling back after a few minutes, Kuro and Mahiru panted softly, looking at each other with hints of love and lust in their eyes. A soft smile curled on Mahiru's lips, Kuro quickly looking away out of embarrassment. 

''Really can't deal...'' Kuro muttered under his breath, Mahiru laughing instead.

''Lazy as ever,'' he said with a somewhat more loving expression. 

Kuro showed a small pout in annoyance, but let it slip when Mahiru slowly brought his hand down.

''I want to do this with you, Kuro. Just tell me if you wanna stop...'' He started unbuttoning Kuro's white pants, the cat vampire watching quietly. He felt somewhat nervous as this was his first time doing this. The blue-haired had lived for many years, but never really knew the feeling of having someone close to him. Naturally, he also never even thought of being able to do these kind of things with someone he loved. Let alone someone of the same gender.

Pulling his pants off, Mahiru bit his lip at seeing the bulge in Kuro's pants, Kuro's face heating up. He did want to make a step further as well, so slowly pulled off the hoodie he was wearing, revealing his pale-looking chest. He didn't exactly have a lot of muscles, in fact, being quite thin.

Mahiru admired the sight in front of him for a while, then started undressing himself too. The same went for Mahiru, the teen not really having much muscle. He pulled Kuro against himself, slowly grinding against him. The Servamp returned the motion, letting out a small sound of it. Mahiru panted a bit, then decided to continue.

He pulled Kuro's boxers off carefully, looking at his face to check if he could go on. Kuro looked flustered, but didn't seem to protest. The brunet did the same to himself, blushing more as well, but that not stopping him from continuing. He reached towards his drawer, grabbing a small bottle out of it.

Making his fingers slick, he asked for Kuro to lay down with his legs wide. Kuro didn't want to at first, but eventually did as told, his eyes averted as he frowned lightly. His Eve slowly moved his hand down towards Kuro's entrance.

''Tell me if it hurts too much, okay? Also, try to relax, that will help,'' Mahiru told him in a motherly tone.

''Y-Yeah...'' Kuro gave a small nod, sighing shortly.

Gaining the confirmation he needed, Mahiru carefully started preparing him, pushing his finger in. Moving slowly to stretch him out, Kuro let out a soft moan, gripping the sheets to cope with the pleasure. The brunet made sure to take it slow and easy, adding the other fingers later. Once he thought Kuro was ready, he sat up, in front of Kuro.

''You're  _really_ okay with this, right?'' He asked one more time, looking slightly worried.

''I am... just get it over with,'' the vampire murmured in return, trying to hide his nervousness.

Mahiru took a deep breath and nodded, positioning himself in front of his Servamp. Looking at Kuro's face one last time to make sure he was fine, he pushed in, groaning slowly. Kuro grunted a bit at first, but relaxed after, knowing it would be fine. The brunet leaned forward, then slowly kissed Kuro's lips, the Servamp kissing back quite deeply. Feeling it was fine, Mahiru started moving his hips slowly, a moan slipping from his throat.

Kuro groaned softly, his voice somewhat higher than usual. Once his Eve picked up a nice pace, he got more vocal, carefully pulling Mahiru close against him. The room was filled with content noises in pleasure as the two made love with each other, Mahiru going somewhat faster. Already feeling himself getting close, Kuro moaned the other's name, throwing his head back. The brunet let his Servamp's name slip as well, more sounds slipping too.

When Mahiru went a bit faster, Kuro couldn't hold back anymore, finishing with a deep groan. Mahiru didn't take long to come too, moaning Kuro's name one last time. Pulling out, he lay next to Kuro, the two panting for a while. Once both caught their breaths, Mahiru spoke up.

''Kuro... how was that?''

The Servamp blushed some deeper as he looked away from the other's gaze, taking a moment to answer. ''It was great...''

Mahiru brightened up. smiling as he hugged Kuro. The blue-haired was quite taken back, but hugged back slowly.

Laying in each other's arms, the two decided to go to sleep, Kuro dozing off first.

His Eve pecked his lips shortly, whispering after. ''I love you... Kuro.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished chapter 2! I'll probably make an 'after fluff' chapter after this, so that makes three chapters.


End file.
